


it takes a very steady hand

by XxLadyStrengthxX



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Family Fluff, Fitz is an A+ dad but still has his short temper, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxLadyStrengthxX/pseuds/XxLadyStrengthxX
Summary: Jemma addresses Fitz as Ayla attempts to retrieve the wishbone, “You know, in all my years of studying biology and being medical for the team, I’ve never seen a patient quite like this one.”Fitz smirks. “Doubtful. You’ve seen a lot, Jem. But I will say, at least this guy has pants on. The version I played with my mum was naked.”BUZZ.---A stormy Sunday at the Perthshire cottage has the Fitz-Simmons family playing a classic board game. Fitz's buttons get pushed more than once; on accident by his daughter but on purpose by his wife.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	it takes a very steady hand

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for the support of my first AoS fic "past scars come with future healing"!!! I hope you enjoy this one just as much.
> 
> As the tag says, we all know that Fitz is a GREAT dad to Alya, but he's still got his short temper. Also, they may be married and in love, but FitzSimmons will always find something to bicker about. :)

Sundays are customary in the Fitz-Simmons household. The small family always takes the drive into town and spends the afternoon there to shop, eat, and explore. They started doing so after returning to Earth and moving to Perthshire in order to give Alya social opportunities. Now it’s simply routine.

This particular weekend, however, has seen numerous rain showers, not only dampening the ground but also the usual plans. Still in need of a few items, Fitz opts to make the trip alone despite Alya’s pleas to join. He almost caves but hears the pour of the rain grow louder. An Alya tagalong would only slow him down; her curiosity just gets the better of her, that’s all. 

Fitz returns home in record time, soaked regardless. Opening the door, he sets down the bags of purchased goods and toes off his muddy boots. “I’m home!” he calls.

The patter of footsteps joins the sound of the rain. “Daddy!”

“Hey there, monkey,” Fitz greets, stripping off his wet raincoat in record time as a flash of blonde jumps into his arms. “How were things while I was away?”

Alya wraps her arms around her father’s neck as he maneuvers them through the cottage. “Fine. Mumma and I are performing an operation!” 

“You don’t say?” Fitz can’t help but smile. The Scottish portion of his daughter’s accent grows stronger every day, especially since she’s started school. “Any particular type of operation?”

Alya’s eyes widen, the blue of her own looking into the blue of her father’s. “ _Lots_ to take out. I’ve already removed the funny bone, though.” She wiggles free of Fitz’s embrace as they enter the living room.

“There are the other doctors of the house! I was beginning to worry,” Jemma says from her spot on the floor. She sits with the classic game _Operation_ in front of her, a surprise gift sent from Uncle Mack and Auntie Yo-Yo a few weeks back.

(“Great for fine motor skills! Remember, Turbo?” Mack had mentioned over the phone, referring to their playing of the game as Fitz recovered from hypoxia all those years ago.)

Jemma looks up. “I’d stand, but it took quite some time to get down here.”

Fitz leans down to press a cheek to his wife’s head. “No, don’t, we’ll come to you, “ he answers while dropping to the ground with Alya. It’s the least he can do; she’s the one who’s 37 weeks pregnant.

“Mumma!” the little girl gasps, peering at the game board. “Did you get the butterfly out of his stomach?”

“I did, sweet girl,” Jemma answers, handing over the tweezers to her daughter to switch turns. She addresses Fitz as Ayla attempts to retrieve the wishbone, “You know, in all my years of studying biology and being medical for the team, I’ve never seen a patient quite like this one.”

Fitz smirks. “Doubtful. You’ve seen a lot, Jem. But I will say, at least this guy has pants on. The version I played with my mum was naked.”

 _BUZZ_.

Fitz and Jemma divert their attention away from each other just as Alya looks up from her wishbone task and melts into a fit of giggles. One look at her dimples and her parents can’t help but chuckle, too. “Your turn, Daddy.”

He accepts the tweezers from Alya. “Thank you, monkey.” While Fitz leans down to find a piece of his choosing, she seizes the chance to clamber into her father’s lap. He grunts as her knee collides with his stomach, shooting Jemma his famous “don’t” glare as she stifles her laugh. “Okay, all settled now? Here we go.”

Just as Fitz tips his head forward and awkwardly bends around his child to play the game, she shouts, “It stopped raining!”

He covers the assaulted ear with his hand as Alya climbs back off his knees, sprinting straight for her boots and the puddles.

“Hey, Fitz,” Jemma whispers as her husband. “Fitz.” 

Fitz looks up, his accent thick with frustration. “ _WHAT_?” 

Jemma smiles cheekily. “Just wanted to tell you that you’re doing great.” Clutching her belly with one hand, she puts the other on a nearby table to hoist herself up and go find their daughter.

Fitz allows his gaze to follow after her. He’s not sure how he got so lucky, honestly. So mustering all the love within his heart, he declares:

“And you are being the _absolute worst_!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. <3


End file.
